A Walk in the Park
by 7-10 Productionz
Summary: This Story does not tie into my own story, 'Be with me, My Dog of Steel', I felt the urge to do something special for Valentine's Day, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it.


**Like I said in the Description, This story does NOT tie in with my first Krypto and Brainy Barker story ' Be with me, My Dog of Steel ' . This short story is just for the sake of Valentine's Day. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The Dog Star Patrol had just finished their daily patrols around the Galaxy, their duties had been fulfilled and people all around the universe had been saved from evil or just classic mistakes some of them had made by themselves. Krypto could have stayed on the ship since he did have his own room on the ship in case he ever had to stay even longer to help with something. But this time, he decided to head back to his real home with his owner.

"Welp, that's it for today" Mammoth Mutt exclaimed while dusting off her paws from a day's work of good.

"Ya, Ah think I'm gonna turn in," Tail Terrier said while walking toward his bedroom.

"Me too," Bulldog said.

"Me three" Said Tuskey Huskey.

"I'm going to head back to Earth, Cya guys," Krypto said to his friends, he was about to head to the airlock to grab his Space Suit and head back to His Planet until he was stopped by Brainy Barker's words.

"Hey Krypto, d-do you mind If I come with you," Brainy asked the White Super Dog, Brainy wasn't the Tired due to her most times, staying up late for many hours to search for my crimes.

"I-I won't mind" Krypto blushed a little bit knowing that Brainy, The Dog of his Dreams, was going to accompany him back to earth. Mammoth Mutt saw all of this go down between her Leader and the Mighty Dog of Steel. She gave a small smirk to both of them, Mainly Brainy Barker, since the small pink dog already knew about Brainy's crush on Superdog. Brainy Barker never told Mammoth Mutt, she figured it out on her own. On the way, she would look at him while he talked and motioned.

Brainy and Krypto then walked toward the Hallway toward the Airlock, Both were talking,smiling and looking deeply into one's eyes. Paw Pooch then looked at the couple and asked.

"What just happened?"

"Love, Paw Pooch, Love just happened" She explained back to her Friend while starring at the two.

* * *

Both the Super Mutts flew across the Space Sky, Brainy in her Magic Cushion and Superdog zooming across the stars. A few mini asteroids zipped past the two.

"Hang on tight," Krypto said to Brainy, who followed the order and held onto Krypto but not abandoning her Cushion. Both Krypto and Brainy had Blushed a lot back of Brainy's tight squeeze on Krypto, refusing to let go even if he asked to. Mixed with the Passing stars and Krypto eyes. It was pure beauty in Brainy's eyes. She wanted to kiss him right then and there. But it would so inappropriate and weird.

* * *

Soon, they arrive within the atmosphere of Earth and within Range of Metropolis. It was closing to night so there was a lot of lights going up, and another odd thing that caught Brainy's eye. There were red heart decorations along the streets with outside restaurants being filled to the brim with Couples.

"Umm, Krypto, Is there an Occasion taking place?" Brainy asked the Superdog while still holding onto him.

"Oh yeah, there is, Its called 'Valentines Day'" Krypto responded to Brainy Barker's question.

"What is it about?" She asked back.

"It's a day that focuses on that person you love and appreciate, or you Valentine as what they say" Krypto said while landing down into a park. Brainy let go of Krypto and placed her paws down on the grass of the Earth. The Park was very well lit and illuminated and full of people walking up and down the stone path.

"Um, Brainy" Krypto blushed red while turning to Purple Afgan Hound.

"Y-Yes Krypto?"

"Could you walk with me for a while?" Brainy gleed in her mind upon hearing that Krypto had basically asked Brainy to have a romantic walk in the park.

"I would love to.." She said back to Krypto with a smile and flushed red cheeks to go with it. Both of them walked down the stone path while looking at each other. Brainy with each few meters they had treaded, Krypto tried moving closer and closer towards Brainy. Brainy realized this and just to right away snuggle into his furry neck. The Path eventually ended and lead to a small hill that had an amazing view. Mountains and Trees littered the view in a way that was truly majestic. Brainy and Krypto stopped at the top of the hills and saw other people had done the same and stopped at the top aswell. The other couples had brang picnic tables or cloths to eat, drink and kiss. The Two Dogs saw the scene of people kissing around them. They felt like it was a chain reacting for them to kiss themselves, they wanted to, they really did, But they were too afraid. Until Brainy had the Strength to say something.

"Krypto, I..I.." Brainy was going to say it right then and there, she was going to confess her entire fellings to the Superdog. His ears perked up to Brainy's words.

"I don't know how to say this...I've felt this feeling ever since you had joined the team and had accompanied us on our Mission, You mean alot to the rest of the Dog Stars but you mean even more to me, Because Krypto..." She then grabbed Krypto's paws and looked into his eyes. Krypto, on the other hand, was totally speechless, every time he felt like he was going to say something, she would say something else that left him totally of track and his heart skipping a beat.

"I Love you Krypto" Brainy said.

The Superdog had felt his heart do backflips, He was extremely happy on the inside, but his face was still blank and expressionless. The gave Brainy a small worrying frown and some tears forming in her eyes.

" K-Krypto" She said, tilting her head and almost ready to burst down into tears after not receiving Krypto's answer, she was afraid of what he was going to do next. But she had no reason to be, what Krypto did next surprised Brainy.

Krypto had tears forming in his eyes too and had also formed a smile on his face, He then held Brainy in for a long, tender kiss. Brainy put her paws around Krypto's neck and held him tight.

"I Love you too Brainy"

* * *

Mammoth Mutt had been using a device on the Command Centre at Brainy Workspace that had allowed her to do a lot of things, including spy on Krypto and Brainy. When she saw them Kiss, she had a small smile.

"You go Brainy"

_**-THE END-**_


End file.
